Tarde o Temprano
by Alilucile
Summary: Cuando tu instinto puede mas que tu razon. Cuando se debe de elejir entre hacer lo correcto o dejarte llevar. Sakura tendra que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos. Un error imposible de olvidar. Universo alterno. SasukexSakuraxNaruto. Mi primer fanfic


**Hola :) !  
Aqui les traigo mi primer fanfic. Un SasuSaku.  
Titulado, Tarde o Temprano. Ya luego entenderan el porque de el nombre.  
Aviso: Este fic es basicamente romance y drama, desarrolo de la psicologia de los personajes,  
universo alterno, en este fic los personajes tienen una vida normal, en una escuela normal,  
cambios de tiempo, puede haber daño psicologico a los personajes, y Lemmon.**

**Cursiva -- Presente.  
Normal -- Pasado.  
-...- -- Dialogos.  
**

**Parejas: Naruto x Hinata - Al principio -  
Naruto x Sakura - Basicamente el fic narra la relacion de esta pareja.  
Sakura x Sasuke - Bueno eso ya lo leeran.**

**Antes de dejarlos con mi fic,  
les dejo este mensaje que creo bastante importante.**

**Si no los ha leido, no critiques  
y si lo has leido y no te gusta  
solo no sigas leyendo en adelante.**

**Ahora si.**

**Tarde o Temprano.**

_**  
- O -**_

_Había sido un día de lo total aburrido, el mismo rollo de todos los dias. _

_Llegué algo temprano al colegio, no, no fue que llegara temprano, es que la mayoría de mis compañeros llegaba unos minutos antes de que suene el timbre, o bien llegaban tarde o no llegaban. Dirigí una rápida mirada alrededor del pasillo. Observando si acaso se encontraban algunas de mis amigas rondando por éste, no, en realidad esperaba que fuera Ten-Ten quien me estuviera esperando. Ya hace un tiempo que había estado evitándolas, me sentía incomoda a su lado. Al no encontrar rastro de su presencia, comencé a caminar algo rápido, como si alguien me seguiría pero sin llegar a correr para no demostrar que me había dado cuenta de ello. _

_Cada día era lo mismo, intentaba llegar lo más rápido posible al salón, evitaba correr ya que eso solo demostraría mi ansiedad por hacerlo, como siempre evitando miradas para no tener que detenerme a saludar._

_Así era siempre y hoy no seria la excepción._

_De frente, izquierda, esquivo, sigo caminando, me tropiezo, acelero, subo, derecha y ahí estaba, Ten-Ten sentada con sus audífonos puestos escribiendo en una de las muchas carpetas del aula, seguramente haciendo su tarea y escuchando ''suelta mi mano'' de ''Sin Bandera''._

_Me dirigí hacia una de las carpetas del fondo, no sin antes colocar una de mis manos sobre su carpeta y dedicarle un rápido ''Hola Ten-Ten'' y un movimiento de mano, pero sin sonreír, cuando llegué hasta mi carpeta dejé mi mochila en el piso, como si de marcar territorio se tratara y fui hacia su lugar para hablar con ella._

_- Ten-Ten, ¿vamos al patio? – le pregunte mientras me inclinaba, agitada, para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, a la vez que ella me decía, ''Hola Saku'', seguida de un movimiento de cabeza en señal de afirmación, con una sonrisa como si ocultara una clase de sorpresa y no pudiendo aguantar las ganas de sonreír. _

_Bajamos por las escaleras hasta llegar al patio y nos sentamos en una de las muchas bancas que había._

_Sabes… llegué ha pensar que hoy quizás vendría a dar examen, pero veo que me equivoqué. – dije sin expresión alguna._

_La verdad no creo venga estos digas al colegio, faltan pocos dias para que acabe el año, ya que más da. – dijo sin borrar esa estupida sonrisa de su cara. _

_Noté que había dejado de mirar hacia donde ya hace un rato iba haciéndolo._

_Voltee sin poder evitarlo._

_- Sasuke… - dije casi en un susurro._

Lo vi pasar por detras mio, los segundos parecian minutos.

Pude sentir a mi cuerpo temblar.

-Permiso.- Frio y directo.

Me miraba. Lo podia sentir. Estaba esperando.

Me quede estatica. A el le gustaba verme asi, vulnerable. Le gustaba ver lo que el ocasionaba en mi.  
_  
-Ven Saku, acompáñame al baño.- Dijo jalándome del brazo y haciéndome girar el rostro. Supe que era solo una excusa para alejarme de él. _

_Cuando llegamos al baño tomó un poco de papel higiénico. – Espérame aquí, no te vallas a ir.- dijo sonriente y en seguida se introdujo en el baño._

_Bajé la cabeza e hice un gesto de tristeza, de ira. Hasta que algo me llamó la atención._

_-Hey Naruto, ¡no te olvides del partido de mañana!- dijo un muchacho acompañado de muchos otros._

_-¡No te preocupes, no lo haré!- dijo girando la cabeza y bastante entusiasmado, pero su rostro cambió al verme, cambio a uno de pena, de lástima, de culpabilidad, de compasión.-_

_-Saku… - Me llamó despacio estirando una mano hacia a mi. _

_No lo deje ni de terminar de pronunciar mí nombre. Me voltee y entre al baño. Me daba asco,… y ganas de llorar._

_Cerré la puerta de manera brusca, intentando no sacar afuera todo esos sentimientos guardados, intentaba no llorar._

_-¡Saku! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien?- La vi correr desesperadamente hacia mi, pude notar la preocupación en su rostro.  
_

_No escuché nada más, cerré los ojos con fuerza, lloré. Deje que mi cuerpo cediera a su peso. Recuerdo que Ten-Ten me abrazó, mientras mi espalda resbalaba sobre la fría y dura madera de la puerta._

_Y la verdad es que era mi culpa, era la única y absoluta culpable de mi propio sufrimiento, ahora es cuando me doy cuenta cuanto se puede herir a una persona, a lo que se puede llegar por un capricho, un instinto, un sentimiento. Y es que si, que perdí la cabeza y me deje llevar. Cometí un error imposible de corregir._

_Porque sí, Sasuke Uchija fue eso, un error y Naruto Uzumaki, algo mucho peor._

**- O -**

**Lamento lo bastante corto que me quedo, la verdad es que al principio tenia miedo,  
miedo de que no les gustara debido a mi falta de experiencia,  
pero sentia la necesidad de publicarlo, la verdad aun no lo he escrito  
mas que hasta este capitulo,  
pero no lo necesito para saber como empezara, se desarrollara, y se finalizara,  
Porque despues de todo esta basado en una historia real.  
Me gustaria que me dejen sus criticas  
para si ir mejorando cada capitulo.  
Lamento si este fic no llega a ser ni un poco lo que esperaban.  
Como para cualquiera escritora este fic por ser el  
primero es muy importante  
pera mi  
y espero sea buen recibido.  
Recuerden que este fic lo hago con la mejor de las intenciones.  
Si desean lo continuare ,  
sino me lo guardare para mi.**

**En este capitulo , que es netamente  
una intruduccion  
se puede apreciar el  
estado en que se encuentra Sakura en el presente,  
desde el segundo capitulo se empezaran  
a contar las cosas que sucedieron entre  
estos tres personajes, y una persona mas, Hinata,  
ya veran que sucede con ella n.n  
NO se volvera al presente hasta el final de la historia.  
Este capitulo es EXCLUSIVAMENTE para que sepan la idea.  
**

**Solo eso :)**

Nos leemos pronto.  
**  
Dejen reviews!**

**Ale-chan.**


End file.
